As some examples, LED displays, LED display components, and arrayed LED devices include a large number of diodes formed or placed at defined locations across the surface of the display or device. Forming or placing such a large number of diodes often results in low throughput of assembled products. Such low throughput increases the cost of an end product.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for manufacturing LED displays, LED display components, and LED devices.